Secondary batteries are used as replacements for primary batteries, and have been wide spread as power sources for electric appliances such as mobile phones and information technology (IT) devices. In particular, non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries represented by lithium ion batteries have high energy density and are increasingly applied to large industrial electric apparatuses such as electric vehicles.
Such a conventional non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery includes current collectors, an electrode assembly, and internal insulation sealing members for insulating the current collectors and the cap part of a container as members arranged inside the container body among main structural elements (for example, see Patent Literature below).